


Don't Look Back

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu sure doesn’t look like he’s going to just let Aomine walk away from here without any proper explanation, and he’s staring up at Aomine like he’s done humoring his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts), [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> OTP. OTP. OTP. YES.

 

“Are you still not going to talk to me, Tetsu?” Aomine growls, though he really tried his best not to let his voice sound like it, but it’s hard – considering the fact that it should be him doing the walking away and not the other way around. 

Tetsu continues walking, back straight and shoulders stiff, and Aomine will eat his own shoe if Tetsu will tell him he’s not mad because it’s too obvious – Tetsu doesn’t even have to fucking tell him that he’s angry to know that he is, although, why Tetsu’s the one upset when it should be him is kind of a mystery he also wants to unravel.

“Admit you’re wrong and I’ll think about it,” Tetsu bites out without even daring sparing him a glance and Aomine feels a few veins in his neck twitch in renewed annoyance, because, really? 

Tetsu’s legs, compared to his, aren’t long enough to take him far ahead even though he’s trying to walk faster and Aomine doesn’t even need to exert that much effort to keep up with him, chewing on his lower lip as he tries rearranging his thoughts. He’s too pissed that it’s even harder to come up with anything sensible to say when his blood is buzzing in his ears and the need to punch something in the face is too strong he’s shaking with the force of it. 

But, come to think of it, he already sort of did that a while ago. 

“I didn’t even do anything,” he grits, hands fisted on his sides and wishes Tetsu couldn’t see it; of course he knows what he did but he’s not that stupid to admit it, and besides, it wasn’t his fault that his fist sort of had a mind of its own, right? “Why would you want me to apologize for something I didn’t even –“ 

“You punched Kagami-kun in the face and you’re saying you didn’t do anything?” Tetsu hisses and Aomine is stupid if he thinks he’s going to get out of this easily. He looks sideways and realized Tetsu’s got his hands balled into fists as well, and Tetsu’s looking up at him like he’s planning on throwing a punch right at his face in the next moment, too. 

He wisely takes a step back but he keeps his gaze locked on Tetsu. “He deserved it,” he mutters, wincing quietly when Tetsu’s eyes narrows at that and his mouth is drawn into a tight, annoyed line. 

Then, to Aomine’s surprise, Tetsu turns and resumed walking. “H-Hey,” he calls out, contemplating between following Tetsu and staying glued where he is but the former won – he couldn’t just let Tetsu go without fixing this somehow, could he? “Hey, Tetsu, where are you –“ 

“Round that corner,” Tetsu howls, but his voice is still low enough that Aomine has to strain hard to hear him, jogging a little to catch up. 

“Where?” 

“That corner,” Tetsu says without looking back, and Aomine’s gaze follows the path Tetsu is taking. “Because even if I want to, there’s no way I’m going to beat you silly out here in the open so we’re doing it where no one can see us – follow me and get yourself ready to be knocked out, you jerk,” 

++

 

So the promised beating didn’t come as fast as Aomine thought it would, but it’s close; especially with the way Tetsu is glaring at him as he is backed against the wall. 

“Start talking, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu grits and he looks terribly pissed that Aomine wonders if it’s all an act – Tetsu’s expression seldom changes, afterall, but he guesses there’s a reason why Tetsu dragged him here; mainly, Kagami’s stupid face. 

He looks down and stares at his shoes. 

“I was angry, that’s why I punched him,” he mumbles, like it’s obvious and why not?, suddenly feeling like a seven year old brat whose toy had been snatched out from his greedy, little hands. 

“That’s not reason enough to punch someone, Aomine-kun, and we both know it – I’m sure you can do better than that, so keep going,” 

He winces. Damn, Tetsu’s really after the meat and he couldn’t even find the air to refuse him, to just turn the fuck around and leave, and just deal with Tetsu’s anger later because he’s pretty sure Tetsu will forgive him anyway, he kind of always does, but. 

... Tetsu sure doesn’t look like he’s going to just let Aomine walk away from here without any proper explanation, and he’s staring up at Aomine like he’s done humoring his shit. 

Well, then. 

“Because I don’t like it when that idiot is treating you like he knows you better than I do,” he spouts, angry at himself and at Tetsu for even letting his mouth run with it, because he knows that once he starts, he wouldn’t be able to stop. “He was looking at you the whole time you were talking like he knows what you’re talking about, touching you and laughing with you as if he has all the right to and I hate it, you hear me? I hate it when he fusses over you and you’re not doing anything to stop –“ 

“Daiki,” Tetsu cuts in, seizing him by the collar and tugging him down forcefully till they’re nose to nose, squeaking when he is met with a pair of round, light-blue orbs that does nothing to calm his racing heartbeat down. 

“You are an absolute idiot and I don’t know why I put up with you,” Tetsu murmurs but he sounds part-amused, part-exasperated, but Aomine’s not really listening because his brain hasn’t still gotten over the fact that Tetsu just called him by his first name. 

“Yes,” he agrees, then, “ _What_?” 

Tetsu shakes his head and doesn’t let him up when he tries to wriggle himself away from Tetsu’s grasp, feels the heat creeping up to his cheeks at the faint smell of Vanilla on Tetsu’s breath. 

“You’re jealous,” Tetsu breathes, and Aomine bristles because he realized Tetsu’s no longer looking at him like he wants to kill him, but instead he is grinning – wide and amazed and happy – and Aomine will later on blame (or thank) it all on Kagami’s stupid face for doing what he does the next instant. 

“Damn right, I am,” he growls and realizes he has hands, makes good use of them by grabbing Tetsu by the shoulders and hauling him up towards him; the noises Tetsu makes when his mouth finds Tetsu’s is amazing all on its own, and Aomine will be lying if he will say he hadn’t been thinking – imagining this moment for so long that when it happened, he finds he has stopped thinking and just let his instinct take over. 

The next time he opens his eyes he has managed to back Tetsu against the wall he was previously leaning against, Tetsu’s legs are wrapped around his legs and is kissing him back just as fiercely as he is kissing Tetsu. Tetsu’s mouth is as hot as a furnace, and Aomine briefly wonders why he stupidly waited so long to do this when he could have Tetsu in his arms like this, pliant and moaning and whimpering things into his mouth years before.

“Tetsu, god, you’re –“ 

Tetsu doesn’t let him finish, biting on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue like he couldn’t get enough of it; it also doesn’t help that Aomine could feel Tetsu’s erection poking him on the hip when he shifts to mouth at Tetsu’s throat, his own damn arousal making a huge dent against his slacks as he goes back up to kiss Tetsu’s mouth. 

“God, Tetsu, you’re so hot, it’s driving me fucking crazy,” he moans, harsh and husky, kissing Tetsu again because he couldn’t help it; Tetsu whimpers into his mouth and sets his teeth into Aomine’s lower lip to bite at the soft flesh, grinding his hips against Aomine and making it even harder for Aomine not to think about anything else aside from wanting to simply set Tetsu down on his feet so he could blow him. 

“Not here,” Tetsu says, or at least that’s what Aomine thinks Tetsu is saying, fingers tight against the sleeves of his shirt and contradicting his words by making a fucking show of still grinding his fucking hips against Aomine’s stomach. “G-God, just – not here,” 

Aomine hears. 

He just doesn’t care. 

“I think we  both know that there’s a reason why you chose this place, Tetsu,” he grinds out, then carefully extracts Tetsu’s arms off him and sets Tetsu down on his feet, then asks Tetsu if he could stand on his own without falling over; Tetsu gives him a look that is part-confused, part-dazed and he simply inclines his head, clicks his tongue and says, “Because I’m not going to be able to help you keep yourself upright if I’m down here sucking you,” he tells Tetsu, matter-of-factly, while he sets about pushing Tetsu firmly against the wall and turns his head left and right to make sure no one is actually around watching them before promptly dropping down in front of Tetsu and quickly reaching up to undo Tetsu’s fly for him. 

“Please know that I am going to kill you after this, Daiki,” Tetsu warns him without heat, steadying himself by grabbing onto Aomine’s shoulders for support; Aomine chuckles and doesn’t bother with getting himself acquainted with Tetsu’s dick as he goes straight to swallowing Tetsu’s cock in one swift motion. 

“ _Oh_. Oh,” 

That’s right. Oh.

 

+++

 

“So, does this mean you like me too?” he asks Tetsu, when his head is clear enough to talk and Tetsu’s taken care of wiping the mess he made on his hand and on Tetsu’s pants, claiming the wall and slumping against it as Tetsu leans comfortably into him, too. Tetsu shakes his head and jabs a fist into his side but it’s probably thanks to the way he has made Tetsu come so hard that his punches are kind of weak. 

“What?” he says, peering down on Tetsu and gets an eyeful of Tetsu’s hair as Tetsu tsks incoherently against his chest; “You let me put your dick into my mouth, but I can’t ask you whether you like me too?” he says airily.

Tetsu jabs him again, and this time, it’s relatively stronger that he finds himself wheezing in pain.

When he finally gets enough air into his lungs to talk, Tetsu’s gaze is on him. “Isn’t it easier to just tell me you like me instead of punching people in the face when they’re only being friendly and you happened to be there to see it?” Tetsu says, then, “or do – _this_?” 

He grins and tugs Tetsu close to him by hooking his fingers through the loopholes of Tetsu’s pants. “Well, I guess you’re right about the punching thing but blowing you certainly got the message across so, who’s complaining?” 

“You truly are an idiot,” 

“Well, yeah, okay,” he agrees, leaning down and pressing his mouth on top of Tetsu’s hair. “But you like me too so, that’s that,” 

“And I really wonder why –“ Tetsu says and pulls a bit away, “It’s not like you’re exceptionally good-looking because really, you’re not; not to mention the fact that you act like a jerk most of the time,” 

“Hey,” 

“No, really,” Tetsu continues, perfectly good at ignoring his protests, but he is stroking Aomine’s forearms tenderly and is looking up at Aomine as if he couldn’t believe this is real either. 

“Hmph,” Aomine chuckles and leans down to nuzzle the side of Tetsu’s temple, feeling too sated and happy to argue. “Whatever,” he says, keeping his arm firmly around Tetsu’s shoulders as he breathes Tetsu in. “You can say all sorts of weird thing about my face but it wouldn’t change the fact that you like me too, and that I’m going to fully utilize that fact until you stop wondering. Anyway, you’re mine now – tell that Bakagami to stop pestering you when I’m around, especially when I’m _not_ around because even then I’ll know when he’s being touchy-feely, or his face wouldn’t be the only part of his ugly existence to earn the blunt of my – hey!” 

“Could you please refrain from trying to inflict bodily harm to my friends and teammates, Daiki? Seriously, it’s not cute anymore,” Tetsu breathes into his chest but it lacked the usual bite; Aomine makes a show at smugly pressing himself closer to Tetsu and wriggles happily when Tetsu aims a bite through the collar of his shirt. 

“Why Tetsu, is that an invitation?”

Tetsu bites him again. “No, you big pervert,” Tetsu tells him, pushing himself off of him and looking down, before shaking his head. “And would you please?” Tetsu mouths down, “Your dick’s still hanging out of your pants,” Tetsu points out. 

Aomine grins and cups himself. “Well, probably because it is waiting for you to return the favor?” he asks, hopeful. 

Tetsu throws him an unreadable stare and, to his utter surprise, abruptly turns around and starts to walk away. 

“Hey!” he half-yells, almost stumbling on his feet in his attempt to follow Tetsu while he’s tucking his dick back into his pants, and only slightly thankful that he still has half a mind not to let it get stuck in between the zipper, damn it. “What the hell, Tetsu?!” he grumbles, jogging the rest of the way until he reaches Tetsu’s side. “Where the hell are you going now?”

“Somewhere where I can return the favor, where else?” 

“ _Oh._ Oh, are you serious, Tetsu?” 

“No, of course not, get that lewd look off your face before I ignite pass you straight to your grave,” 

“Would it be better if I didn’t ask?” 

“Shut up, Daiki,” Tetsu elbows him on the rib but Aomine’s pretty sure he’s about to get lucky, especially when Tetsu doesn’t wriggle away when he throws his arm over Tetsu’s shoulder. 

He grins and uses his other free hand to pat the contents of his jacket’s pocket, thankful that he’s prepared as he whistles under his breath and lets Tetsu stirs him to the direction of his house while he tries hard to hide his grin. 

Tetsu likes him too, and he intends on fully taking advantage of the fact behind closed doors, too.

 


End file.
